Project Summary. The Administrative Core forms the nucleus of the COBRE Phase II Center for Neuroplasticity at the University of Puerto Rico. As such, it will support the three-fold objectives of the COBRE Center: 1) Develop and maintain a nationally competitive biomedical research program focused on the theme of Neuroplasticity; 2) Facilitate the developmental trajectory of junior investigators toward their transition to independent research careers; 3) Support the COBRE NeuroImaging and Electrophysiology Facility (NIEF). The Administrative Core incorporates all programmatic facets of this initiative, including Faculty Career Development Activities (Laboratory Management, Grant Writing, Manuscript Preparation) and Neuroscience Research Infrastructure Enhancement programs (Seminar Series, Neuroscientist-in-Residence, Annual Puerto Rico Neuroscience Conference, Outreach Activities, and Academic Partnerships). The Administrative Core is composed of a team of individuals with proven track records and experience in the operation and management of large multi-faceted research and training programs. Oversight of the Core is the responsibility of the COBRE Associate Director, Dr. Mark Miller. Miller serves as liaison between the program and its Evaluation Module and he coordinates communication with NIGMS officials. The Administrative Support Office will continue to be staffed by a highly experienced and dedicated team including: Ms. Bethzaida Birriel, Grants Administrator; Ms. Brenda Caban, Accountant; and Ms. Sandra Felix, Purchasing Agent. All fiscal matters will be managed at the Institute of Neurobiology, a free- standing unit under the Deanship of Academic Affairs of the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus. Institute personnel will handle most aspects of the post-award administration of funds, including hiring of technicians, postdocs, and students. Finally the Administrative Core will coordinate all program appraisal and assessment, including the participation of an independent external evaluation group from Cooperativa de Servicios de Evaluacin e Investigacin (CoopSEI). The Administrative Core team will organize the Annual COBRE Retreat and Assessment Activity that will enable all stakeholders to meet, exchange ideas, report progress, and plan future strategies. This meeting will serve as the principal forum for developing and disseminating data required for formative and summative evaluation of all COBRE Center research objectives and programmatic initiatives.